Alone no More: A Christmas Story
by Silverarte
Summary: lone in a large house, seperated from each other for the holiday, the Ronins discover what it means to truly be with family for the holidays.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the guys or anything like that, as usual, though, like everyone else I sure wish I did!_

**A Ronin Tale**

Christmas Discoveries, Not Alone Anymore

_Christmas..._

_The time for families_

_Friends and love_

_Realizing you are lonely once more..._

The day was just beginning as sunlight crept through the windows of all the buildings in the town. Snow fell, glistening upon the walkways and trees, the earth itself, in an iridescent pattern that words along failed to describe. Heavenly pictures made of white, did nothing but accentuate the loneliness in one woman's soul.

Light itself filled the manner as Mia's eyes fluttered open, greeting the new day with a small glance out the window. Something about the snow itself filled her with a somewhat, minor form of sadness. Looking up, she recalled what it was like to have her Grandfather around, how the house would be so lively, despite his calm demeanor. However, she chalked those feelings up to the way her heart felt heavy, the loneliness that crept up on her.

Pulling her robe about her form, she gave a wry smile, looking around at the relatively empty house. She shouldn't have been so sad…after all; the guys had only left to see their respective families for the holiday. Jealousy was unseemly on Christmas Eve, since she couldn't begrudge the fact that they deserved to see their families. However, that nasty little feeling nestled in her heart told her that she really would have rather them come and spend the holiday with her. Perhaps that was why she didn't want to let go…

_"Don't worry Mia! We'll be back before you know it!" Ryo had cheerfully stated as he had left, second to last to leave the house to head home. Mia just smiled, nodding at him. She wasn't going to stop him, he was a grown man, despite his young years, "Have fun, Ryo. Just be sure not to forget to come back!"_

_With that, the young man and his tiger headed out, off to visit their former home for the holiday, wanting to be reacquainted with their home once more before coming back to the house. _

She smiled to herself. Of course, he had promised not to forget, and profusely at that. Nothing would keep him away, and it had been the same way with Kento and Cye, who left at the same time.

_Mia smiled as the two bickered as usual. The driveway, monstrous as it was, had already been shoveled, so the problem should have been rather easy to fix…or nonexistent at all!_

_Kento grumbled out, "We need more food! I don't think I'll last!"_

_"An hour's drive at most, Kento! Come on now!" Cye begged, "Besides, Sayako and my mum are both going to be there! Let's go!"_

_"But-"_

_"You're hungry…we know!" Mia laughed out, determined to stop the argument. She pushed back her own feelings as she encouraged them. Kento grinned, looking at Mia, "I know, Mia…it's just…"_

_He had been about to say something to her when he stopped at Cye's whispering in his ear and flashed a grin of his own, "Alright! I'll behave, let's go, Cye!"_

Watching them go had been hard too, since she was able to appreciate what it meant to have her family about her…and the guys, as strange as it sounded, had become her family. All five of them…and as such, she couldn't have dreamed of holding them back from their longing to be with their families on such an occasion. Even Sage and Rowen, who usually had so little to do about such things, had decided to go as well, following their paths closely as their own blood.

_The blond was fervently searching about the house, trying to find what was left of the things he needed to bring, the thought of having to go after and confront his grandfather this holiday making him far more absentminded then Kento was when he thought about food. Meanwhile, Ryo was off to the side, his tiger blue eyes sparkling in unveiled delight. Truth of the matter, they really did not want to forget anything, considering their destinations. Mia, of course, had been watching them as they ran about, putting things together as Rowen stopped, looking at her with a small smile, "What's wrong, Mi? Problem?"_

_Mia just shook her head as Sage grinned, "Ah…I get it. Of course, you will be without your valiant warriors at your side. Such a terrifying idea and reality for as young a lady as yourself. Very well…I shall have to be the gentleman once more against the heathenism of my fellow comrades and friends."_

_Rowen stood in the background, making a humorous gagging motion with his throat, showing what he thought about Sage's elegancy. Soon, he and Sage were found rolling about in a tumbling, all around wrestle match that had Mia hiding a laugh, comparing it with the ones that Kento and Cye so often got in. Soon, they parted, standing, a tad breathless as Sage looked at her with all the audacity in the world, "Still coming?"_

_Mia couldn't help it. She started laughing like a maniac, just enjoying the moments that she had with them right then, rather then later. The two boys grinned, shrugging to each other as they continued onward with their packing, grateful that their "lady" had started feeling a tad better._

In truth, Mia knew she couldn't ask for better friends then they, so as she pushed back the feelings of sadness, she sighed, picking up her purse. It was just a few days, and as she thought about it, she smiled, turning her face to look at the tree she and the guys had put up for the holidays before they left. Shaking her head, she wondered about her obsession with the holiday, and then grinned. Nodding to herself, she picked up her keys and put on her jacket. At least, if they weren't there for the holiday, she could at least have presents for them!

_Living a time away_

_From the ethereal clock_

_Watch on as happiness_

_Sweeps you away_

That afternoon found Cye and Kento chatting happily with their families, dodging the crazy realities of what was going on about them. Laughing, the two hid what they believed was going down as they headed behind Kento's house, sighing in relief. Looking at each other, they grinned as they looked up at the sky, their breath falling in clouded puffs, showing that the weather was indeed frigid.

Cye was the first, tilting his head as he glanced at his normally talkative friend with a raised eyebrow. Brown hair shifted about his face in a cloud like motion, the wind tossing it about without a care, showing as much care to it as Cye himself did for his hair. Blue eyes focused upon Kento with intensity as he poked Kento in the shoulder, watching his dark haired friend, "What is it, Kento?"

Kento sighed, thinking about what was on his mind, "It…well…"

"What is it?"

"Mia….didn't you see her face?" Kento looked over at his friend, biting his lip.

Cye thought about it, "No, I was trying to keep you from eating everything in sight like I promised her I would."

Kento gave him a dry look, "Ha ha. What I meant was how sad she looked. I mean, usually you notice it yourself Cye, but I'll give you a break. TO tell the truth, what was going on there? I can't tell….but I think she's lonely without us there."

Cye nodded, thinking about it, "Yea, I know what you mean. After all…"

Kento looked grim as he looked over at Cye, his friend not looking at him, still speaking, "Christmas is a time for family, friends and the like. It means a lot to her…and well…"

Kento scuffed his foot, "She doesn't have a real family right now, does she?"

Cye and Kento looked at each other, their minds thinking along the same lines. Small smiled on their faces appeared as they nodded, Kento grinning, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Can't tell, your mind link isn't open….but, if it is, what do you say to making this one heck of a present? I think it's time we gave Mia one of them," Cye smiled as Kento pumped his arm, "ALRIGHT! Let's do it!"

With that, they nodded, running back into the household to talk it over with their families. For some reason, they knew it would be alright.

_The White that falls_

_Showering you in reality_

_The cold of your heart_

_Becoming a part of the white land..._

Ryo sighed, standing outside his cabin door. Snow had begun to fall, landing about in him a silent symphony of ice, gentle yet powerful in cold. Closing his eyes, he stood, bundled within his red jacket, watching the weather with a calm sense within his mind. He knew what was going on…the weather, so calm, so cold. It reflected his heart after all.

Why had he come back here? To his home, where no family awaited him. He wasn't sure why or even how he came to the determining that he had to. Sure, he was happy with the familiarity of it all, but in truth? HE wasn't sure what it was that pushed him the way he pushed himself. Opening blue eyes upon the wonderland displayed before him, he shook his head, walking a ways about into the woods. Passing by landmarks of his childhood, he fought to figure out the confusion in his mind, looking to the sky with a bit of his lip.

What was he to do? Where did he belong? Answers began filling in his heart as he looked to the side, frowning at his mishap, the mistake he had unwittingly made upon himself. The loneliness? Was that what had alerted him?

A roar brought him out of his reflections as White Blaze bounded up to him, watching him intelligently. Ryo matched his gaze with his own, and thoughts began communicating amongst each other, wordless, yet meaningful in their own rights. He understood now, what was so confusing to him, what felt so different. IT was this place, the woods, his cabin. It no longer felt like home…not the one he loved, and had grown to know.

Closing his eyes, he began to pray to hi9mself as White Blaze rubbed up against him. With a grin, he reached down to the tiger's head, "I know, White Blaze."

The tiger growled at him. Ryo chuckled, shrugging, "I know what you want, my friend. But…I have a different proposal…"

Intelligence shown back at the young man as Ryo continued. "Let's go home…to our real home…"

With that, the tiger nodded, bounding towards the cabin as Ryo smiled, following him at a run, his feet pounding against the ground in a rapid motion. A small laugh escaped his lips as his heart felt lighter, "Wait up, White Blaze! It's already mid afternoon! We don't have much time and need to work together!"

_Christmas..._

_The time for families_

_Friends and love_

_Realizing you are lonely once more..._

_Your heart is in the dark_

_Living for something more_

_Wishing you had something_

_Even as light bounces upon the snow_

The afternoon was beginning to pass into evening as Sage sighed, walking out of his dojo, hakama sticking to his form. Looking up at the sky, he wistfully imagined what it would be like to be with the guys, Mia…even Yulie for the holidays. Sure, things weren't all that rough, considering the fact that his family had laid off him for a while, and to top it off, Rowen was there. But even as time passed, the euphoria of the Christmas season had passed, leaving him feeling strange, empty in heart and mind.

Holding the shinai in one hand, he gazed upwards, the violet of his eyes not even able to shake off the truth of what it was before him. Snow had begun to fall…its glistening aura blanketing an already estranged landscape. Closing his eyes, he felt a yearning that he couldn't describe, something that seemed hard to place, funny to wish for…as if he were being selfish upon this holiday.

"Thinking too hard will give you a headache you know…"

Sage's head shot up, looking about for the man who had spoke. Behind him stood Rowen, blue hair flipping about as the young man watched Sage with a silent consideration and intelligent gaze, something that he was prone to do. Blue, clear eyes met the Blonde's, as he gave a half smile, a moment of absolute and rare understanding. Sage scrunched his face, not sure what it was, but h shrugged, "I kinda…well…feel weird to tell you the truth."

"Weird…?"

"Yea, like something is missing. Something important that we shouldn't have left behind…and…well…"

"It's because the others aren't here, isn't it?" Rowen quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Sage's face. The young man's face had lit in realization from Rowen's words, thinking hard, "I'm not sure why or even how…but I want to be with my family this Christmas. And I don't mean just this one…I think it's selfish…"

"It isn't," Rowen shook his head, a winsome smile upon his face as he sighed, "After all, that's all I wanted…"

Sage gave Rowen a smile, nodding that he understood why it was that things were in such a manner in the first place, with the young man's family gone as it was, and neither really aware that the holiday was upon them since in Japan it wasn't a national holiday. However…it was still wrong, and hurt…even for those who watched on…

"Don't worry about it, Sage, I'm alright. I'm just worried…" Rowen drew off as Sage cut in, "Worried?"

"Yea. Think about it….our "family" has split up to go on its own. And if you really think about it, Mia doesn't have anyone t truly go and worry about for it…she doesn't HAVE anyone…but us…"

_But us…_Sage blinked, nodding as he and Rowen looked at each other, mischievous natures beginning to surface. Sage offered a grin, "Well…Rowen, we do have a problem before us…"

"Indeed. After all…a great evil has descended upon us…this is a grave hour indeed…" Rowen nodded, immediately getting the hint.

Sage continued, offering the same grin back, "True, since even our armors won't be a match for it…"

"Hark…a solution comes!" Rowen cried, a moment of silence having passed as it always did.

Both looked at each other with a nod, taking off to find their answers, sure that what they were doing was finally right.

_Watching the tree light up_

_Thinking you're alone_

_Realize you never are..._

_Your heart is to full..._

Mia looked about her house, smiling as she placed several brightly wrapped presents beside a tree within the foyer of her house. A small smile of contentment had crossed her face, having come to terms with the reality of what it was that holiday. She was alone for the holiday, but it didn't mean completely. She was still friends with the guys, and knowing that filled her heart with joyous well being. Things weren't forever if you sought to change them, and she knew that somehow, someday, she would loose her fear….that fear of being alone. Yet, for now…she'd remain the way she was, happy to at least try and head forward. Just happy to have a chance at something that most didn't…

Shaking her head, she strode into the kitchen, working on creating a dinner for herself that night, humming an ancient tune to a song long forgotten of the holidays themselves, intertwining its everlasting melody within her mind. Closing her eyes, she thought of what else to do as she set the food into the oven, whipping her brow as she heard a knock on the door to the front of the house. She frowned, "Who could it be at this time? Its evening…on Christmas Eve!"

Making her way over, she shook her head, pulling the apron from her form as she shook her head, "And I doubt it's a fat man in a red suit…"

Ready to chase the people away, she opened the door, "Hello..? How can I he-…guys…!"

Her eyes were wide, looking at the five young men before her, each grinning in their own fashions, whether sheepishly or a cocky way. She looked to each of them, "What are you all here for!"

Sage grinned with a bow, "We thought…."

"Well…it is Christmas…" Cye spoke, smiling shyly.

"And you always spend it with your family," Rowen nodded, his grin mischievously.

Kento pumped his arm, "And we figured…how can it be with our family if we aren't all together…"

"Since we've become each other's family…" Ryo smiled genuinely, his words felt the most. Mia blinked in surprise…he had known. He knew what it was she felt.

IT was then that Kento slung an arm about her shoulder, hugging her lop sided as he flashed a smile, other cars pulling up, "We thought to bring the party to you!"

Mia blinked back tears as she saw each of the boy's families come out, people that she had met at one time or another, each bringing a little something with them to make the meal that she alone couldn't have made. Biting back tears, she looked around, "But guys…your Christmas…"

The guys grinned, rather pleased with themselves as Sage shrugged. It was Rowen who spoke up, "We all had the same idea one way or another, wanting to do something nice. Well….we have to have Christmas some way with our family…"

Ryo smiled, nodding, "This way…we can have it with both of them."

Mia looked at each of them, her face incredulous as she relented, tears falling down her cheeks. She nodded happily, opening the doorway, she stepped aside, "All of you are welcome, you know. I don't mind…You all know that…"

"We know Mia," Cye smiled, nodding, "But we had to be polite…"

Mia just nodded as the other guests were invited in, happy that others were here with her, "Why? You guys said it yourself…we are all family here."

The guys just smiled, seemingly warming up the snow that fell upon the simplistic, unfeeling ground as the young woman drew each of them into a hug, ignoring the fact that she wasn't bundled up for such weather. Words couldn't describe how happy they had made her, just having them all here, bringing the holiday within her home, "Merry Christmas…my Ronin Friends…..Merry Christmas…"

_Christmas..._

_The time for families_

_Friends and love_

_Realizing you are lonely no more...

* * *

_

((Song: "Lonely Once More"

Written By: Hikaru1617 AKA Pretea

A song written in mind for my rp character,

And my stories. I thought it somehow fit.))

* * *

_As a simple way of saying what this is about, it's merely a story in mind for the Christmas season. No, it isn't in relation to the other ones I have been working on, considering the fact that I will write one for that. I just thought it was about time to make a one-shot that didn't correlate the Insanity's Requiem set of stories. I hope you all like it. It may not be my best work…buut…Hey! Below is the song all together!_

_Hikaru

* * *

_

_Christmas..._

_The time for families_

_Friends and love_

_Realizing you are lonely once more..._

_Living a time away_

_From the ethereal clock_

_Watch on as happiness_

_Sweeps you away_

_The White that falls_

_Showering you in reality_

_The cold of your heart_

_Becoming a part of the white land..._

_Christmas..._

_The time for families_

_Friends and love_

_Realizing you are lonely once more..._

_Your heart is in the dark_

_Living for something more_

_Wishing you had something_

_Even as light bounces upon the snow_

_Watching the tree light up_

_Thinking you're alone_

_Realize you never are..._

_Your heart is to full..._

_Christmas..._

_The time for families_

_Friends and love_

_Realizing you are lonely no more..._


End file.
